The invention relates to a method for establishing an electric contact between an electric energy storage cell and an electrically conductive conductor plate structure, wherein the electric energy storage cells are brought into contact with the conductor plate structure through at least one electrically conductor wire.
It is known in connection with the manufacturing of electrical devices consisting of multiple electrically conductive conductor plates that are contacted with electric energy storage cells, i.e. in particular in connection with the manufacturing of energy storage modules containing multiple energy storage cells, that respective electric energy storage cells can be contacted with the conductor plate structure through electrically conductive conductor wires.
According to a known approach, the conductor wires are run through perforations on the side of the conductor plate structure to create a contact on a free upper side of the conductor plate structure.
This approach could be improved from the manufacturing standpoint, in particular based on the fact that the realization of the corresponding conductor wires that are deployed through the perforation on the side of the conductor plate is comparatively expensive.